Celebrity stay in
by 98 Fire Dancer
Summary: What happens when a teenager has to live with her celebrity uncle - Kriss the Bunny- guitarist for Redeem/Revive and also helps with filming Bryan Star interviews of famous bands
1. Chapter 1

ok so this has nothing to do with the story but still review it.

**what would happen if te guy who turns everything into skittles with is hands touched a skittle?**

I believe the flying monkeys would try to eat your brain and as soon as they get it out of your head, you grab it to put it back but since you touched it, your brain truned into skittles and you become reallllly stupid and forget that you wanted to see what happened if you touched a skittle and you continue skipping merrily along. hahah


	2. the airport

**I do not own the characters**

**(Roxannes P.O.V)**

I looked around for someone holding a sign.

I never met my uncle so I have no clue what he looks like.

I see someone holding a sign with my name on it.

I walked up to him holding in my fangirl.

It was Kriss The freaking Bunny.

"Are you Roxanne Forlin?" Kriss questioned me.

slowly I nodded.

"Uh huh. Are you Kriss The Bunny?" I asked in return.

"So I guess introductions are not needed then," he joked.

We waited outside, apparently Bryan Stars was gonna pick us up.

When he arrived Kriss kept complaining how dirty his car was.

He lent down writhing something in the dirt.

"What did you write?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing" Kriss replied getting in the car.

I laughed and got in too.

"What was it?" he demanded.

"Fag," I replied.

"So how old are you?" Bryan asked.

"14 nearly 15," I said.

"We're here," they shouted at the same time.

"Where is here?" I questioned getting out of the car.

"Apple Bees!" A voice shouted putting their arms around me.

I turned around to see Christian (CC) Coma/Mora.

I put my arms up while shouting "YAYYYYY!"

"What is Apple Bees?" I then questioned.

CC unwrapped his arms from me and looked shocked.

"Don't they have Apple Bees in New Zealand?" Kriss asked.

"Nope. We have Hell pizza, Rainbowz end, the skytower and the Abbey Cathadral but no Apple Bees," I replied.

"Never heard of them," Kriss said.

CC picked me up Bridal-style and ran me inside scareming things about singing.

As soon as he went silent I shouted "TO NARNIA!"

We got inside laughing.

The Andy Biersack heard as and looked at us then at Kriss.

"Are you sure she and him are not related?" He asked.

"Hope not or else I am screwed," Kriss said laughing.

CC put me down as a girl dragging a boy behind her came running up.

"Are you Black Veil Brides?" She asked breathless.

"Ermaghad!" The boy exclaimed looking at me.

"Uh oh," I said.

Everyone looked at us.

"You are my idol," he continued.

"Explain," Kriss said.

"I..um..might have a youtube channel," I explained.

"How many subscribers?" Bryan asked worried sounding.

"'Bout 3 million," I said looking down.

"Wow how do you get so many?" Bryan asked.

"She is a musician magician." The boy said when he and his sister left.

"What do you play?" Jinxx asked.

"Guitar, violin, bass, bonjo, ukelale, banjolale, piano, drums, keyboard, saxafone, clarenite, flute and

lute," I said.

I looked up at their shocked faces.

"Oh and I can sing." I added.

What type of guitar?" jinxx asked.

"All," I replied.

Andy opened his mouth to say something.

"Rock, melody, pop, harmony and screamo," I cut him off.

"Girls cant do scaremo."

" Watch me."


	3. The most randomest person who has ever l

**(ROXANNES P.O.V)**

CC grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the kareoke setup.

He put on a Blood On The Dance Floor song which was even more embaressing scince they were ther too.

I sang all the screamo parts and CC sang all the rest.

When we finished I looked up and saw Jayy Von Monroe running towards me.

"What the actual fuck?" Jayy said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She is only 14," Kriss said sticking his arm around me.

"And they accuse me of raping kids," Dahvie said.

"He is mu Uncle!" I said moving away from them.

Dahvie looked apologetic for a second then smiled at me.

"You are talented," Jayy said flashing me a smile.

"Our song too Jayy," Dahvie said laughing.

"Um Roxanne my band has a tour and we can't take you with us so you have to pick somone to stay

with. It is your choice." Kriss said.

I faked worry.

"So hard to choose," I said lying on the ground.

Jayy picked me up.

"If you stay with us we will take you shopping." Jayy bribed me.

"We will buy you lollies and fizzy and you can stay up all night!" CC yelled.

I ran over to CC and hugged him.

He looked so happy he thought I chose him.

"GOODBYE CC!" I yelled then ran back over to Jayy.

Jayy and Dahvie danced on the spot happy I picked them.

They took me straight back to their house and said I can sleep anywhere since they saw me nodding

off in the car.

As soon as they unlocked the door I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Jayy knocked on the door laughing.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Night night," Dahvie whispered.

I couldn't reply cause I fell asleep thinking.

I am the most randomist person who has everlived.


	4. I love you Like family though

**(ROXANNES P.O.V)**

I woke up remembering everything that happened last night.

I had a bag of mine over my shoulder still.

I took out my empty contact case and put my brown contacts back in there.

Then I took my lime green ones out to match my hair.

On the left side it was green with a lyaer of black on top and on the right it was black with a layer of

green on top.

I brushed it out then teased it abit.

I heard humming downstairs and decided I should talk to whoever it is.

It was Dahvie.

"Sleep nice?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Surprisingly, yes," I smirked back

"Well when Jayy gets his lazy arse outta bed we can got to McDonalds for breakfast. Plus nice

contacts it suits your hair." He winked.

Jayy zombied walked downstairs moaning about tiredness.

I exzamined his tatoos while he stood there.

"He is gay and you are 14," Dahvie whispered in my ear.

"I was looking at his tatoos you sick freak!" I hissed back blushing.

"Why you blushing?" Jayy asked me.

dahvie threw his arms over my face.

"Put a shirt on you'll scar the poor child!" Dahvie shouted in a goofy tone.

I wiggled out of his grip and sat down on the couch next to Jayy tracing the tatoos on his arm.

"I suppose you want one. Well forget it not unless you get your uncles permission" he chuckled.

Jayy and Dahvie smirked at me.

I took my long sleeve shirt of (I had a singlet on underneath) and their smirks vanished.

"I already got tatoos," I smirked at them.

I walked towards my other bag with clothes in it and heard Jayy gasp.

"Wow," Dahvie whispered.

I looked at them trying to figure out what it was.

"Why did you get massive angel wings on your back?" Jayy asked.

"In memory of my sister, she was my bestfriend," I replied getting new clothes out then going back to

the bathroom.

After I changed Dahvie barged in took my arm and steered me to the car.

"We got questions," Jayy said when we got in.

"What is your eye colour?" Dahvie asked.

"Purple. I had acid splashed in my eyes and it mixxed around with the pigments."

"Ouch," Jayy said.

"Yeah," Dahvie agreed.

"Well you can be yourself around us," Jayy said as we were nearing a bin.

"Okay. Watch this then." I smiled mischeviously.

I walked over to the bin and took two thing out of my mouth to cover my very noticeable vampire teeth

and chucked them in the bin.

I turned around and flashed my teeth at them.

"Come on Vampire" Dahvie nicknamed me.

"Sure thing Rapist," I nicknamed him then skipped over to him.

We ate breakfast then went shopping.

When we got home Jayy put on a movie and went to make popcorn.

Dahvie went upstairs to get a blanket.

Jayy walked in just as Dahvie came down.

Jayy sat in the single seat and Dahvie layed down on the couch.

I sat on Dahvies stomach and he made an 'umph' sound.

He decided to sit up so I sat right next to him.

He stuck his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

About 10 minutes through the movie I was nodding of Jayy noticed then and shouted out scaring me

awake.

It was dark now so we all had to go to bed.

I stuck my arms around Dahvie refusing to let go so he carried me to his room.

He layed down next to me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"You too. I..I..thankyou." I whispered in return.

I chickened out I couldn't say it.

"I love you. Like family though." He whispered. But hurried the last bit.

"I love you like family too." I giggled.

Sleep over took me again and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
